


Italian for dinner

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, it's adorable, mentions of Mr. Prickly the Cactus, my friend actually does the naming cactuses thing, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is pissed because Ian's name suggestions for their cactus are "unacceptable" and "rude." Who the fuck names their cactuses anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and I'm very sorry

Okay, so, if Ian cheated a little and used his _super unfair but still uncool_ _vampire superpowers_ (Ian always rolled his eyes at that word, but what else would he call it?) to get home a little faster than usual on his particular day, no one needed to know.  
  
He was eager to get home to Mickey and sort out this stupid, _stupid_ argument. Honestly, who argued over what they should name their cactus? Who _named_ their cactuses?  
  
Mickey fucking Milkovich, that’s who. And of course, Mickey was also the sort of stubborn idiot who got mad when Ian forgot which cactus was called what, or when Ian came up with “stupid” name suggestions. If you asked Ian, there were few things more “stupid” than naming your cactuses in the first place, but apparently names like “Mr. Prickly” were _unacceptable_ and _rude_.  
  
So yeah, Ian wanted to get home quickly. He wanted to apologize, because this whole thing was dumb, and he wanted to have amazing makeup sex with his boyfriend.  
  
The amazing thing was that when Ian got home, Mickey didn’t even seem mad. He greeted Ian as he usually did, with a grin and a “hey, babe,” which always astonished Ian, because the Mickey he’d met a year ago would never, ever, say babe to anyone. Ever.  
  
But here they were a year later, and Mickey was calling him babe.  
  
Ian grinned. “Hey, yourself,” he said, ducking down to Mickey’s height for a kiss. With a little luck, they would’ve put this whole thing behind them in just a few minutes.  
  
A second later Ian jerked back as if he’d been burned. Well, he supposed he had. Looking at Mickey questioningly, Ian could taste blood in his mouth – which wouldn’t be so bad, if it wasn’t blood he’d ingested several hours earlier and that had gone cold by now.  
  
“What the fuck, Mickey?” he asked, more surprised than angry.  
  
Mickey smirked in response and stuck his tongue out, a silver stud glinting as it caught the light. Ian narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. A second later he realized what it was, and he looked at Mickey incredulously.  
  
“Seriously, Mick? You got a silver tongue stud ‘cause you’re pissed at me?”  
  
Mickey’s smirk just got more self-satisfied and that was all the answer Ian needed. Since Ian was frozen to the spot with shock and, frankly, anger, Mickey could take a step back without Ian stopping it.  
  
His grin was downright sadistic as he held his hands up, literally every finger glimmering with rings. Ian felt himself go speechless, mouth dropping a little open at the sight. Then his eyes flicked to Mickey’s neck, finding not _one_ , but two silver chains there.  
  
“Oh, Mickey, come on,” Ian said, regaining his ability of speech and toeing out of his shoes. “I’m sorry, okay? It was rude and insensitive to suggest we should name our new cactus Mr. Prickly.”  
  
Mickey didn’t answer, turning away from Ian to go into the kitchen.  
  
“By the way, we’re having Italian for dinner!” he called over his shoulder.  
  
Ian may or may not have let out a distressed whimper, stumbling after his boyfriend. “Babe, come on! Talk to me, please.”  
  
His words turned into a coughing fit as he entered the kitchen and the smell of garlic hit him. “Sweet Jesus,” he wheezed, backing out into the living room again. “You weren’t joking.”  
  
Deciding to leave his boyfriend alone for now, Ian went into the bathroom. He felt a little suspicious when he saw there was a bath drawn already, wondering if it really was for him, but he pushed the thought aside as he began to undress.  
  
“Oh, and be careful in the bathroom,” Mickey called, way too cheerily, a little too late as Ian stepped into the bathtub and let out a hiss of pain, “there’s holy water in the tub!”

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me or be my friend](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
